


For Science

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Fucking Machines, Gags, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: Chami needs help with a new experiment. Amkii is very eager to help
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 31





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. And no, this ship isn't canon. And yes, one of the characters does have a lisp and I decided to type it out

The sound of heels echoed in the empty hallway that Chami was walking in. Her tail dragged on the floor behind her. Being a bit of a clutz, the chameleon girl stumbled every once in a while, almost tripping on her tail. Her footsteps came to a sudden stop as she reached the door she was looking for. She gave the door a gentle knock, smiling once a pink alien with pointy ears and fluffy, white hair answered.

"Hi, Chami! So nice to see you!" Her tail wagged with excitement.

"Amkii, I hope you're not buthy right now. I need you for thomething."

"Ooh! I'm not busy at all! What is it? What is it?" Amkii tilted her head.

Well, I've been working on a few new thingth," The corners of Chami's mouth formed a grin as she nervously fidgeted with her hands. "And I wath wondering if you'd like to help me out with it."

"I'd love to help ya out!" Amkii responded, eagerly.

Chami led the way as the two aliens headed to a lab room. The scientist unlocked the door and welcomed Amkii to come on in. The room was completely dark until Chami turned on the lights, revealing the room.

The lighting was still a little dim but it looked nice. The room had red, which Amkii couldn't help but find fascinating. On those walls were lots of different ropes, whips, chains, and paddles. There was also a few shelves with dildos and toys in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Amkii looked around, admiring the strange chairs that were everywhere. Leaning against a wall was a BDSM cross. If Amkii wasn't so innocent, she probably could have guessed that the room she was in right now was clearly a BDSM dungeon.

"Thith is thrange but um,, I need you to remove your clothing for thith experiment, Amkii." Chami blushed and twiddled with her thumbs again.

Amkii tilted her head. The request seemed a little strange but she was fine with it. Anything to help one of her bestest friends. She pulled her green sweater over her head and stripped her skirt off. Underneath her clothes was a white lace lingerie set. 

Chami blushed as she watched the other undress. Oh, she was just so cute! The scientist knew she was going to have fun with her.

She then unhooked her bra and slid off her panties, smiling.

"Okay! I'm ready!!" The pink alien said in a cheery tone.

“Wonderful!” Chami clapped her hands and motioned to a table with a red, soft top. On the sides of the table were a bunch of hooks. She grinned with excitement as she watched the other alien sit on the table. 

“Lay down now, pleathe. And thtay there, I’ll be right back.” 

Amkii nodded and did as the other told her to. She looked around the room, trying to get used to the surroundings. She had never seen this room before. It was new to her. She began to wonder to herself if Chami had been hiding this room from everyone. Amkii didn’t understand why the room needed to be hidden anyways. Sure, the atmosphere of the room was strange but also rather enjoyable. 

Her purple eyes darted to Chami as she re-entered the room, a box in her hands. Amkii tilted her head. Was there something in there for her? Perhaps it was a new outfit! Or maybe a nice snack! Amkii was eager and excited; her tail began to wag.

“I hope you’re comfy there.” Chami said as she set the box down on the floor. “We are going to have so much fun! Now pleathe lay down for me, okay?”

With a nod, Amkii layed down on the table, staring at Chami, who was going through the box she had brought in. Chami grabbed Amkii’s arms and lifted them above her head. A click could be heard as a pair of handcuffs circle around the pink alien’s wrist, handcuffing her to the clips on the side of the table. The cuffs were tight and dug into her skin. Afterwards, the chameleon girl grabbed another pair of cuffs and clipped them to Amkii’s feet. She clipped these to the hooks on the table as well. And after that, just to be safe, she restrained Amkii’s tail as well. She wouldn’t want that getting in the way.

“Is this part of the experiment?” Amkii asked. 

“Of courthe it ith. Now be quiet.” Chami grabbed yet another thing from her box. It was a pink collar, the same color as the cuffs she had put on the other. 

“This is weird. I’ve never done this before. What kind of experiment is this? It makes me feel a little funny.” Amkii babbled, making the other alien girl roll her eyes.

“Thtop talking. It’ll be okay.” Chami pulled a pink blindfold over the other’s face. The blindfold was big enough to thankfully cover both sets of Amkii’s eye.

“Eeek! I can’t see!” The pink alien shrieked.

“Oh no, no, no. We can’t be having thith, can we? You’re much too loud.” 

To complete the set, Chami got a pink ball gag and clipped it into Amkii’s mouth. Chami stared at the other, admiring the situation. Seeing her friend so vulnerable was pretty arousing. 

Amkii was very confused. She couldn’t see or speak. She couldn’t ask questions about what was going on, nor could she see what was happening. Her body was restrained. The only movement she was able to do was squirm on the table she was strapped to. Luckily for her, she could still hear. And she had pretty good hearing, too. She’d have to rely on her big ‘ol ears to help her figure out what was happening. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what this experiment even was. She had never done this sorta thing, nor had she even seen anyone do this. Of course, Amkii knew Chami wasn’t going to hurt her. Chami was one of her bestest friends; she’d never hurt Amkii on purpose. Besides, she was smart. She knew what she was doing. Amkii didn’t need to worry too much.

Finally comes the fun part. Chami grabbed a strange looking machine and a bottle of lube. On the machine were two rods with purple rubber dilos attached to them. She squirted some lube on her hands and applied it to the dildos, giggling. Once they toys were all lubed up, Chami positioned the machine in front of the other alien and turned it on, smiling as she watched the toys enter Amkii’s holes.

Amkii let out a muffled gasp as the dildos penetrated both her ass and vagina at the same time.She twitched a little at the sensation, letting out a few moans underneath the gag in her mouth.  
Chami almost regretted blindfolding and gagging her. She’d love to see Amkii’s face right now. She could only imagine how cute she looked, desperate and full of pleasure.

Chami chuckled to herself softly as she watched the other squirm and whine. The pink alien’s toes curled and her hands balled into fists. Despite the machine being on a rather slow setting, it looked as if Amkii was already close to climaxing. 

Everytime the toys would go in and out of her, Amkii felt as if she was gonna go over the edge. The sounds of Amkii’s muffled moans accompanied the slick sounds of the dilos pounding into her wet pussy. Underneath the gag, she practically screamed as she came, her light blue, sparkly fluids covering the dildos inside of her.

The machine came to a sudden stop.

A few seconds passed. Nothing happened. 

Amkii still laid on the table, panting as her entire body trembled because of the amount of overwhelming pleasure. Was Chami done with the expirient? Was she allowed to leave now? 

She pulled on the cuffs around her wrists and squirmed a little. She tried to call out for Chami, but because of the gag in her mouth, it didn’t work too well.

Chami just wanted Amkii to have a chance to calm down a little bit before they continued with their little experiment. 

Click. 

The machine started up again. It went faster this time. 

Chami chuckled and watched as the toys attached to the machine kept working themselves into Amkii. 

.Amkii’s voice vibrated with the machine as it continued to ram into her. The speed and power just kept on increasing. She continued to wiggle and squirm, tears dripping down her flushed face. Her body twitched and trembled uncontrollably as she orgasmed once again, creating an even bigger mess.

The machine turned off once again, giving Amkii some time to recover.

“One more time should do the trick, okay?” Chami stroked Amkii’s hair, smiling. “You’re thuch a good girl. Look at how much you’ve endured tho far.” 

The praises from the other made Amkii’s tail wag a bit. If her tail wasn’t restrained right now, it’d be wagging a lot more.

“Now be good. You’ll get a thpethial reward after thith.” 

Once again, with a click of a button, the machine turned back on. This time, Chami had it so the dildos attached to it would vibrate. 

Unable to resist herself, Chami climbed on top of Amkii and grabbed her soft boobs, giving them a light squeeze. A soft chuckle escaped from her lips as she pulled and pinched her nipples. She did this for a little while as the vibrators inside of the other alien had increased intensity. 

The vibrators eventually reached the highest setting. Amkii’s hips bucked upward as another loud moan escaped from underneath her gag.

Chami watched with excitement as the machine forced yet another orgasm out of her. This time, she didn’t stop it afterwards. She let it keep going, delighted as she watched the pink alien squirm and whine. She came again and the machine stopped. As much as Amkii was enjoying all of this, she hoped that really was the last time. She didn’t know how much more of it she could take.

The chameleon girl got off of Amkii and removed all the cuffs that she put on her. She then removed the blindfold and the gag.

Although Amkii was free now, she still laid on the table. All of her energy had been drained from the experiment. Her arms hung off the table, her entire body was limp. She panted heavily, unable to even form any words. 

“Don’t worry, we’re done.” Chami reassured. “We’re gonna need to do lotth of cleaning, though. But don’t worry. You should jutht relax before we do any cleaning. In the meantime, though..” 

Chami scooped Amkii up and carried her, bridal style.

“Let’th get you in a nithe bubble bath and then you can nap in your nithe, fluffy bed. How doeth that thound?” 

“Sounds amazing,,” Amkii mumbled with a smile.


End file.
